Vahtacen's Secret
Overview Faction: Mages Guild Quest giver: Raminus Polus in the Arcane University at Imperial City Reward: Robe of the Conjurer and Conjurer status once you speak to Raminus regarding the next quest. Background Information Raminus Polus asks you to speak to Irlav Jarol about an archaeological dig at Vahtacen, an ancient Ayleid ruin. Speak to Irlav and he'll direct you there. Walkthrough Travel to the map marker and find Skaleel inside, who'll tell you that they haven't been able to move on with the archaeological dig. Follow the map markers to the pillar and talk to Denel. He will instruct you to get a book from Skaleel, so go back to her and get the reference guide. Now head back to the room with the pillar, read all 4 of the stone inscriptions on the walls, and have Denel translate them. You need to cast spells in the order they are listed in the Translation page in Denel's "talking" menu. There is a chest next to him with scrolls you will need (plus some other random ones so it's not completely obvious what you need to do). This must be done in the proper order to the pillar with on target or on touch spells: *''av molag anyammis'': Fire spell *''av mafre nagaia'': Frost spell *''magicka loria'': Damage Magicka *''magicka sila'': Fortify Magicka. Note that Drain Magicka will not work. Note that the Sever Magicka scroll is "Touch", not "Target," so you will have to be right next to the pillar. If done properly, each successive spell will lower the columns more. NOTE: Remember to have a silver weapon handy, or some way to magically destroy the ghosts & wraiths you'll encounter. Head inside Vahtacen Lorsel and follow the hallways and rooms (there's only one way). Fight your way past 2 or 3 Gloom Wraiths, and in the final large room you'll see a raised platform with collapsed stairs on either side. Go past it and up the southeast stairs. Activate the switch on the right column, which raises the stairs in the middle of the room providing access to the center platform. Go up these stairs and one of the 4 columns on the platform contains a push button to reveal your goal, an Ancient Elven Helm (not magical, AC3). When you go up the platform, Ancient Ghosts and Skeleton Guardians are summoned. The Ancient Ghosts will immediately summon some skeletons and zombies to come after you, while they remain in the distance casting lightning, silence and burden - pretty much all at once. Once you've obtained the helm, go back up the southeast stairs (the wall at the top opened when you took the helm revealing an exit). You'll find some stashes full of magic and gold to the left and right. there are few more Gloom Wraiths here, and at least one Lich. Once you dispatch the enemies, follow the corridors back to the main Vahtacen room, speak to Skaleel, return to Imperial City, and complete the quest by speaking with Irlav again. Once you speak to Raminus about your next quest and advancement, you'll receive your reward. Next Quest: Necromancer's Moon Category:Quests Category:Mages Guild Quests